


St Malo

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 摸鱼草稿





	St Malo

他放下小奶罐，百无聊赖地看着白色的纹路在褐色液体里化开，想了想，又往杯子里又丢了一块糖。啜饮了一口热乎乎的英式早餐茶，似乎坏天气打乱的出游计划也没这么糟。

“哈哈，大概我是唯一一个选择在这种糟糕的天气出门的人吧。”

熟悉的，和布列塔尼格格不入的巴黎口音，声音里溢满了笑意。

“噢，雨中的圣马洛也很美不是么，而且您看，店里也不止你一个呀。”

糟透了。坐在角落窗户的亚瑟咬了咬嘴唇，掏出钱夹，将钞票塞在杯底，急匆匆地走向门口。

“嘿亚瑟！”

感受到手腕上的力量，亚瑟回过头来。

“外面下雨了……”

他下意识地甩开他。

听着背后越来越近的脚步声，亚瑟加快了步子。

“亚瑟……”

瞭望台角落里的人抱着双臂，抬起头。

“你怎么……”

“真是煞风景。”亚瑟冷冷地说，“出来想散个心居然还碰到你。”

弗朗西斯走过去，拉过他的手，又被狠狠地甩开了：“上次我不该那样说，我……”

“您觉得英国还是从前那个帝国？”那时弗朗西斯看着一地狼藉说道，“我不知道您现在还在骄傲些什么，有句话怎么说来着，’shoot yourself in the foot’”法国人学着他字正腔圆的英语发音，言语间毫无遮掩的让亚瑟咬紧了牙。

“波诺伏瓦先生，”亚瑟把语气抬得更轻蔑了一些，“您未免也太把自己当回事了一点。说得我会在意你说什么似的。”

“亚瑟，我知道你也没有办法，我很抱歉。”他语气诚恳，换来了一声冷笑。

“你聋了吗？”亚瑟歪了歪头，表情冷漠。然后用极慢的，仿佛在和老年人说话的语速说：“我说过，我他妈的，根本不在乎。”接着他耸了耸肩，无所谓地扬了扬下巴：“So, fuck off.”

弗朗西斯的眼神沉了下去，突然捏住了他的右手手腕，抬起，把它扣在墙上。亚瑟的脑袋磕碰到坚硬的，长满了青苔的石头墙面上，眼神里的怒意要溢出来，扯过他的另一只手。在准备拗断这只手腕的腕骨之前，他得到了一个吻。

唇齿间的感觉太熟悉，让亚瑟忍不住松开了牙关。等他意识到自己在做什么的时候，他发了狠地咬住了对方的嘴唇。入侵者也完全没有退缩的意思，用舌尖扫过他的齿和上颚。茶，奶，糖，还有血，以及雨水。他死死地把他按在墙壁上，手指绞着他袖口上的袖扣。

然后他松开他，看着被亲吻地微微红肿的薄唇张开，喘息着。绿色眼眸里暗暗的流光，和他袖子上的紫色的鸢尾花袖扣异曲同工。

“你还爱我，就和我爱你一样。”

指骨传来的剧痛让他咬紧了牙。

“永远别他妈的对我这么做。”他语气坚定，但是弗朗西斯揉着手指，看见他冰冷的表情出现了一道裂痕，眼瞳里熟悉的祖母绿颤抖着。

“亚瑟……”他又喃喃地唤他，抚上他的脸。后者没有拒绝，垂下了眼睛，说道：“你就是一个混蛋你知道吗。”

“I was, indeed.”弗朗西斯不顾手指的疼痛，捧着的脸，大拇指扫过他脸上的雨水，在他的唇上印下一个吻，深深地望进他绿色的眸子，“我很抱歉，好吗？”亚瑟眼神躲闪，像不知所措的小鹿，含含糊糊地嗯了一声。他又吻上去，很温柔地撬开他的唇，唇和舌的温暖让他陷得更深，更深……

“We’re so fucked up.”亚瑟贴着他的嘴唇说道，然后打了个寒颤，“就像两条湿乎乎的鱼。”

弗朗西斯意犹未尽地碰了碰他的嘴角，笑着说道：“那想不想暖暖身子？”


End file.
